


Noel’s Birthday Gift

by octoxox



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24449437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octoxox/pseuds/octoxox
Summary: Liam要给给最最最坏的土豆最最最好的生日礼物
Relationships: Gene Gallagher/Lennon Gallagher, Liam Gallagher & Noel Gallagher, Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Kudos: 14





	Noel’s Birthday Gift

**Author's Note:**

> 算是我给缸的53岁生日礼物啦（咳咳没错礼物是写他操他的亲弟弟）  
> 幼儿园文笔  
> 部分灵感来自莉娅最近发的推  
> 有幼儿园车  
> 提及Gennon  
> 有点乱七八糟的  
>   
> [English version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190669)

Liam犹豫地按响了那个门铃，那个该死的土豆的家的门铃。他已经崩好肌肉准备迎接他哥的迎面一拳，在半夜三更打扰了他的睡眠的人不会好过的。  
-

他还记得今天晚上（也可以说是昨天）他有多匆忙。

Liam最近失眠很严重，有可能是因为酒精，有可能只是因为心事多。Liam希望是第一种。

他顶着厚重的黑眼圈，打开手机准备发个推特逼逼几句再回粉丝的评论的时候，看到了有粉丝问他知道今天是Noel的生日吗？他这才发现了那个浮窗里的小小的提醒事项“May.29th，Noely‘s birthday”和屏幕最上方的“00:21”。

太操了，又到了该死的土豆的生日了，而且他怎么会备注这么肉麻的昵称。但是他懒得改了，真的累了。

Liam摔回枕头上，看着漆黑的天花板，他和Noel有十多年没见面了。他感受枕头有一点湿湿的，才知晓眼泪已经爬满了他的脸庞。但是这个肯定是喝醉的结果，Liam告诉自己。  
操他妈的，自从上次Noel说他们不能再那样用无休止的性爱解决问题以后，就他一个舔狗在那里追着Noel的屁股跑，在推特里哭着喊着求Noel让绿洲重组，连喝醉以后的胡言乱语都全是他妈的关于Noel的。而Noel却一直躲着他，这些年他他妈连Noel的一个正脸也没看见过。  
他他妈受够了，他要去直接找Noel，揪着他的领子逼他让绿洲重组，让Noel再肏他一顿就更好了。

酒精的作用让他按耐不住自己。Liam在心里暗骂了一句，轻手轻脚的下了床，翻箱倒柜给Noel准备生日礼物。  
那个土豆喜欢什么？  
吉他？他已经有了无数把了。  
西服？开玩笑呢吧。  
戒指？得了吧Liam你又不是向他去求婚的。

Liam忽然想到了他哥原来最喜欢干什么，就翻出了一个粉色的蝴蝶结和一些性//爱用品。

跪在地上，随便往手上挤了一点润滑液，把一个尾端镶钻的肛塞缓慢的推进自己快十年没被插过的菊花。因为是金属制的，所以很冰，在与火热的肠道触碰的时候，Liam必须紧紧咬住下嘴唇，尽力压抑出不由自主发出的细碎的呻吟。他只能默默期待，一会儿Noel的鸡巴能如愿以偿的代替肛塞狠狠的肏进去。那可比肛塞大多了，也他妈爽多了。

Liam虽然已经很小心了，但是一块松动的地板还是在他的膝盖下面发出了“吱吖”一声，在安静的房子里显得很突兀，他的脚趾紧张的紧紧抓住地版。估计连上帝都能听见他的心跳声，虽然他他妈的就是上帝。幸亏他的未婚妻和儿子还睡着。两个青春期的小子每天都在酗酒，终日在酒精和尼古丁中过日子，现在估计还在宿醉里没缓过来，或者在做完爱的睡眠中。别以为他不知道他们每天在家里没人的时候在干什么，他们骗不了他们的爹。通过满床的精液和看向对方羞涩又大胆的眼神就能知道，就像他和Noel年轻的时候一样。

站起来后，肛塞完美的压在了他的前列腺上，他又差点叫出声。忍住，再坚持一会。忍痛刮了辛辛苦苦留的胡子，因为Noel会觉得扎手。把蝴蝶结戴在脖子上，在肚子上用红色马克笔写了一个大大的“HAPPY BIRTHDAY！”随便套了一件大衣就出门了。

因为现在还是半夜，所以街上几乎没有人，连讨厌的狗仔也没有，只是偶尔有一个坐在避风处的不知道是流浪汉还是醉鬼的人。  
他毫无阻碍的叫了一个出租车（谁让他他妈不会开车呢），给了足够让司机半年不用工作的封口费。司机立刻眉开眼笑，用能达到的最快速度把他载到了Noel家。  
-

他哥开了门，看清来人以后，居然他妈的呆住了。这傻逼多年没见都认不出他弟了啊。Liam迅速闪进门，把Noel推到玄关，发疯一般啃上了Noel的嘴唇。Noel的反射弧似乎这时候才恢复了正常，狠狠的在Liam的漂亮脸蛋上揍了一拳，吼道：“你他妈疯了吧你！”但还是没有忘记把门关上。  
Liam连缩都没缩一下，结结实实的挨了一下子，跪在了地上。鼻血从他的鼻子里流出来，滴在地上、衬衫上。  
他始终低着头，一句话也没说。

Noel又在他肚子上来了一拳：“你他妈说话！”

Liam抬起头，眼里爆满血丝：“我他妈是来给你过生日的！你有病吧你！你见过谁他妈这么对他亲弟弟！”

Noel眯起眼，把Liam的下巴抬起来，又把他重重的摔在地上，头在瓷砖上发出咚的一声。Liam终于开始反击，但是只是无力的在Noel面前挥了一下拳头。他垂下手，绕过Noel，来到门口：“你要是这么恨我，我就走了，不再打扰你了。我也老了，快五十了。我也受不住这样了。我等这次疫情过去就和Debbie结婚。以后我们两不干涉，你走你的路，我走我的路。胆小鬼……”

Noel抢先一步，把门挡住。“你先说清楚为什么你半夜三更出现在我家。”  
“Noel你都硬了，不要再忍了～”Liam笑嘻嘻的看着Noel的裆部说。

Liam得胜一般的蹲下来，用嘴把Noel的裤子扒了下来。Noel的鸡巴一下子就弹到了Liam的脸上，留下几个湿印。蓝眼睛无辜的盯着Noel：“求我～”尾音微微发颤，嘴角微微扬起，脸上还有干涸的血迹，还挑逗般舔了舔嘴角。  
Noel骂了一句，直接把鸡巴塞进了Liam的嘴里。Liam被吞咽反射刺激的干呕连连，推着Noel的大腿想让他退出来。但是Noel揪着他的头发，不让他动一丝一毫。他只能呜咽着，让生理性泪水遍布整个脸颊，努力服侍着他哥的大鸡巴。没过一会儿Noel就退了出来，他可不想在他弟的嘴里就这么射了，他的每一滴精//液都是留给Liam那紧的跟姑娘一样的甬道的。  
Liam以为Noel又要走，蓝眼睛马上蒙上了一层雾气，赶忙抱住Noel的大腿，撅着屁股骂道：“Noel你他妈不要走，我都他妈给你准备好了，难道我他妈还没有外面的婊子香吗？”

Noel才意识到他那不要脸的弟弟这么需要他。他l的眼神温和起来，轻轻把Liam手从自己身上扒下去，但是一直没有放开他的手。把Liam拉起来，领着他躺在床上。Liam很不明白为什么他哥今天这么温柔，要知道他平时都是几乎不扩张就直接捅进去的那种暴力的傻逼。  
Noel弯下腰，从嘴到锁骨，从腹肌到胯骨，再到可爱的粉色东西，一点一点的往下亲，把身下的男孩的全身都标记上自己的痕迹。当Noel看到肛塞的时候，不禁轻笑了一声，Liam的脸肉眼可见的红了。  
拔出来的时候发出了啵的一声，还一张一缩想挽留被填充的感觉。Noel把舌头伸进去，轻轻照顾Liam的肠道，慢慢的突破进去，Liam不禁呻吟出声。在舌头掠过前列腺的时候，一股潮吹液几乎喷到了他的脸上。  
“水还挺多。”Noel抽了一下Liam的屁股让他抬高一点，“我可以进去了吗？”  
Liam已经急不可耐了，骂道：“你他妈要进快进别逼逼了！”  
“那可不要后悔哦。”

Noel把鸡//巴在洞口随便蹭了一下就挤了进去。Liam的脖颈因为快感和痛苦往后仰成了一个优美的弧线，像一只天鹅，只不过没有羽毛。丑陋的，美丽的，畸形的，就像他们兄弟俩的感情一样。罪恶，乱伦，这些词用来概括他们最准确不过了。他们即便离得再远，还有血缘纽带把他们紧紧的绑在一起。他们必须避开世俗的观念，但他们做不到，只能自由坠落。

“唔呃……不行……太大了……快他妈滚出去！”Liam呜咽着说。  
虽然提前做过扩张，，但Liam还是很疼。Liam的手紧紧地抓着Noel的腰，精致的五官因疼痛皱成一团。他的身体止不住地颤抖，仿佛一片薄薄的树叶，在无边的大海里，只能依靠他的船，他的Noel。

“Noel，疼……”Liam蓝色的眼睛被泪水填满，一眨眼就滴下来一串宝石般的泪水，把头发浸湿，一缕一缕的贴在脸上。他的身体本能地排斥着异物的进入，却不停地向内收缩，差点就让Noel就这么直接射在里面了。

“别哭了，”Noel吻了吻Liam的眼角，“你这样子我没法动。”

“对不起……”Liam可怜巴巴的说，可是染上了情欲以后变得软软绵绵，不像道歉而像是在调情，把Noel的欲火点燃。  
“你个婊子……你这样是不是就是找肏！”Noel往里狠狠的顶了一下。  
“你才是……啊！”Liam又被狠狠的顶了一下。  
“叫出来，婊子，我就喜欢听你他妈的浪叫。”Noel又抽了一下Liam的屁股。  
Liam放开了嗓子，曼城夜莺放开了他银铃般的嗓子。但是发出来的不是歌曲，不是香槟星，也不是wonderwall。而是一声声的尾音微颤，美妙的呻吟。  
幸亏隔音好，Noel想，房子他妈的贵可不是没有原因的。要不然整个居民区都能听到Liam放荡的叫喊。

Liam胸口的字已经被汗水、泪水和各种液体弄糊了，蝴蝶结歪歪扭扭，头发已经在床单上蹭的不成样子，身上都是红印，蓝眼睛却还无辜的死死盯着Noel看。Noel发誓，他如果会摄影的话做的第一件事就是把Liam拍下来，扭曲的艺术品。他狠命搓揉着Liam胸前两颗鲜红的果实，牙齿在他肩膀上啃咬，开始最后一轮冲撞。

Liam唯一能发出的音节就只有他哥的名字，他他妈从小叫到大的熟悉的名字。  
他五岁跟在他哥屁股要冰激凌后面的时候叫他哥的名字，十四岁叫他哥过来说要给他口交的的时候叫他哥的名字，十六岁哭着喊着让他哥不要走的时候叫他哥的名字，十九岁在小小的排练厅让他哥加入乐队的时候叫他哥的名字，二十四岁在万众瞩目的舞台上让他哥注意到他的时候叫他哥的名字，三十八岁一切支离破碎流着泪的时候叫他哥的名字，直到现在，他还在叫他哥的名字。Noel Gallagher，后面是他们共同的姓，而后面的“Noel”像是烙印进了他的生活，甩也甩不掉。最可悲的是，他在被他妈的伤害透了的前提下，还会一如既往的回来粘着他哥，依然继续叫他的名字。

Liam两眼翻白，哭着颤抖着射了出来，手在Noel的后背上留下了几道红痕。肠道猛的绞紧，和Noel的鸡巴完美的契合在了一起，让Noel没坚持多一会儿，就低吼着射了出来。  
Noel重重地摔回床上，躺在Liam旁边像一只搁浅的鱼一样大口喘气。Liam嘟囔了一句，转过身抱住Noel，在他的胸前用手指乱画，温暖的呼吸喷洒在他的脖颈上。  
“Noel，我好想你……”  
“Noel，你为什么这么多年不理我……”  
“Noel，你和Sara是认真的吗……”  
“Noel……”Liam已经哭的上气不接下气，全身都在颤抖。  
“别哭。”Noel翻身起来，抱住Liam，轻轻的拍着他的背，“我在。”  
Liam把头埋在Noel怀里，“哥，我想让你唱歌给我听……”  
“Fine fine rkid……”Noel在Liam额头上落下一吻，起身去拿吉他。

Noel的手指按着熟悉的G F C和弦【作者注：确实是这几个没错而且我这么写是在凑字】，Liam跟着他轻轻哼唱，下巴搁在Noel的肩膀上。

How many special people change  
How many lives are living strange  
Where were you while we were getting high  
Slowly walking down the hall  
Faster than a cannonball  
Where were you while we were getting high  
Someday you will find me  
Caught beneath the landslide  
In a champagne supernova in the sky  
Someday you will find me  
Caught beneath the landslide  
In a champagne supernova  
A champagne supernova in the sky

一曲终。Liam抽了抽鼻子，在Noel身上拱了拱。  
“Noel……你知道我这次给你的生日礼物是什么吗？”  
“你的ass hole？”Noel坏笑着说。  
Liam的脸红的滴血，他轻轻打了Noel的胳膊一拳，“是我……”  
“是吗？”  
“HEYYYYYYY！你就没有一点表示吗？你要怎么感谢我给司机的钱和我今天的胆战心惊还有我疼的要死的菊花？”Liam开始絮絮叨叨。  
“好啦好啦十多年没见你怎么……”Noel意识到自己说了什么，安抚般的握了握Liam手，在他耳边低声道歉，“对不起啦，我不应该这么多年这样的，原谅我好嘛？”  
Liam委屈的撅着嘴，翻了个身，对Noel不理不睬，开始刷推特。

Noel手机的提示音响了  
* Happy birthday Rkid have a good 1 love you long time LG x  
“小样！还挺会！”Noel捏了捏Liam的脸。  
Liam拱到Noel怀里，因为把脸埋在了Noel衣服里的缘故，声音有点含糊不清。  
“你还给我加消息提醒了啊——你还没评价这次生日礼物好不好呢！”  
“You are the best thing ever”Noel补充了一句，“Since you were born。”  
“Awwwwww you are so sweat，I’m so fcking love you！！！”  
-

Noel身边还有Liam的余温，但是Liam已经被Debbie的无数电话搞得必须回家了。  
他临走时的那句“我爱你”和“绿洲重组行吗？”仍环绕在他的耳畔。肯定要重组的啊，不然他弟会失望的。  
手机提示音响了，屏幕上跳出来几行字：  
* Isn’t LOVE a wonderful thing to give and receive celestial biblical LG x  
* Have I told you all lately that I LOVE you if not I fucking LOVE you c’mon LG x  
* 💖  
* Love how’s going vibrations  
* How good is the LOVE  
Liam那张笑嘻嘻的脸仿佛就在他面前，说着小情话。

这个生日礼物真的很好，Noel想，嘴角微微扬起。

**Author's Note:**

> 对不起我这个结尾真的很垃圾……不知道怎么结尾了……  
> 谢谢你看了这么多我的废话  
> 还有那些推特LG本人确实都发过


End file.
